


your love is good to me

by s0ckies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lowercase, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckies/pseuds/s0ckies
Summary: chanyeol is used to seeing the same round-cheeked boy standing in the same spot he always does when chanyeol comes home to seoul at the airport, nervously twisting at his wedding band as he waits for the taller male to approach him with impatient eyes and a tapping foot.





	your love is good to me

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally so... self-indulgent and sugary... this is the first fic i've finished in like a year and i did it in three hours so please don't clown me if i'm a little rusty with smut lol
> 
> also i edited this in like 15 minutes because im tired and i dont feel like doing it so excuse any mistakes :)

the ebb and flow of the airport isn’t new to chanyeol. he’s been here countless times in just the past few months, always stands in the same spot at the baggage claim, naturally drowns out the sounds of luggage wheels rolling against polished marble floors and the occasional screaming child begging to go get a snack before they get on the plane.

 

chanyeol is also used to seeing the same round-cheeked boy standing in the same spot he always does when chanyeol comes home to seoul at the airport, nervously twisting at his wedding band as he waits for the taller male to approach him with impatient eyes and a tapping foot, lest he accidentally get bumped into or  _ worse _ , bump into someone else and completely ruin their white dress shirt with their entire travel cup of airport coffee (chanyeol still gets pinched whenever he mentions it).

 

so, when chanyeol is finished retrieving his bags and his eyes find their way to the familiar spot before his feet does, he finds it empty. he supposes it isn’t  _ that _ weird. kyungsoo isn’t obligated to wait in that exact spot every time, and it’s not like it’s something they plan. kyungsoo knows the time that chanyeol’s flight lands, and is always there to drive him home. chanyeol looks around the area for a moment for his husband before deciding that maybe kyungsoo was feeling under the weather and decided not to come this time. it’s chanyeol’s third business trip in two months, so he understands if the other wanted to wait at home for him, instead.

 

chanyeol’s phone is eager to connect to the local network, and he gives it a few minutes to catch back up, checks his notifications over a starbucks americano that he sits down with, just to be sure that kyungsoo really isn’t here and just had to use the bathroom or something. he’d never hear the end of it if he caught a cab home, only to waste kyungsoo’s time with an entire trip up to the airport and back home  _ alone _ , in the heavy traffic of the city this early in the morning. 

 

however, the last message he received from kyungsoo is a sticker of a chubby little penguin giving a thumbs up to chanyeol’s previous message of the time he’d be arriving at incheon several hours ago, and despite the mild confusion the older is left with at the lack of communication on his husband’s end, he can’t help himself from smiling at how cute kyungsoo is, even when he texts. he sends a short message to the other, simply asking if he was at home, and puts his phone face-up on the small table he’s sat at and continues to sip at his coffee.

 

twenty minutes of silence from his phone, besides a few twitter notifications about tour dates from a rapper he likes, and chanyeol finally comes to the conclusion that his husband definitely slept in this morning, and totally forgot that he was coming home today from his week-long trip in taipei. shaking the ice around in his now coffee-less cup, chanyeol bites at his lip for a moment before throwing it into the nearest garbage bin and pulling the handle of his suitcase with him to the exit of the airport and out into the chilly morning.

  
  


one forty-minute taxi ride later, chanyeol is bowing at his driver politely and getting his keys from his bag, tapping in the gate code for he and his husband’s home. the house is rather large for two people, tucked deep into a lush forest area and down a long, winding driveway where only the occasional muffled sound of sirens from the main streets reaches them. kyungsoo hates nosey neighbors and being so close to everything, and chanyeol didn’t want to leave the city, so this was the perfect little compromise that they’ve both fallen in love with after three years of living here.

 

chanyeol tries the doorknob—locked, unsurprisingly, considering how religious kyungsoo is about triple-checking at night to make sure all the doors are properly secure—and unlocks it with his house key before slipping inside, closing the door behind him softly and quickly scooping up an overly-excited toben up off the floor before the tapping of his nails and whimpers somehow reaches their bedroom and wakes his presumably sleeping husband. after a few smooches and a treat from a half-full jar in the kitchen, toben scampers off to probably annoying his sister, meokmul, leaving chanyeol to properly change out of his sneakers into slippers and pull his plain red hoodie up over his head, leaving a white tshirt underneath. 

 

chanyeol can’t stop himself from getting excited when he starts to climb the stairs leading up to their bedroom, primarily because he’s missed his husband so much. it’s only been a week, but even before he left he’d been so busy working with business partners and artists and financial advisors and any other person high enough in the corporate ladder to take up a fraction of his time meaningfully. the only time the two get alone, admittedly, is when he comes home at night, most times after kyungsoo has already gone to bed and has to be woken up to have a little cuddle session and a movie if he’s feeling up to it, and sundays when chanyeol forces himself to take a day off from constantly running around like a headless chicken and give all of his attention to his lovely, patient, and loyal husband.

 

so, when chanyeol opens the bedroom door and finds kyungsoo sprawled out on their king-size bed, sheets half-tucked into the mattress on one side and the other left rumpled from last night’s slumber, his heart absolutely soars. kyungsoo is sleeping peacefully, clad in nothing but one of chanyeol’s old band t-shirts and a pair of cute little panties that chanyeol bought for him a few weeks ago, limbs in all directions and hair a complete mess around his head.

 

chanyeol tries his best not to wake his husband up as he uses a knee to lower himself onto the bed, a huge, goofy smile on his face as he props himself up on one of his elbows and leans down to press a few tiny kisses to kyungsoo’s cheeks and forehead, muttering soft encouragements to wake up as he does so.

 

“mm…” kyungsoo scrunches his nose up at the tickling feeling of all the kisses, placing his hand firmly on chanyeol’s chest to stop him as he rubs at his eye with the other and blinks himself awake. “chanyeol… oh fuck,” he inhales sharply, sitting up abruptly to stare down at his husband. “when did you get home? oh my god, i totally forgot you were coming back today.” he pushes his messy fringe back out of his eyes, looking back at the state of the half-made bed.

 

chanyeol lets out a fond little laugh at kyungsoo’s reaction, sitting up properly as well and wrapping one of his arms around the other’s waist to pull him closer. “it’s okay, i got a cab home. did you fall asleep trying to make the bed?” he nods his head to the rumpled duvet.

 

kyungsoo lets out a small huff at that, hand coming up to rest on the curve of chanyeol’s neck as he rests his head on the other’s chest. “maybe. it was so soft and comfy... i hadn’t even brushed my teeth yet, so it’s okay.”

 

chanyeol rolls his eyes playfully, pressing a kiss to the top of kyungsoo’s head. “i guess i won’t tease you about it this time, then. little mandu keeping you up still?” he smooths his hand over the curve of his husband’s tummy, seemingly eight times the size it was when he left a week ago.

 

“kicking the shit out of my insides, as usual.” kyungsoo looks down with a playful little smile, watching chanyeol’s large hand accentuate the bump underneath the soft, threadbare shirt he’d stolen from chanyeol’s wardrobe years ago when they started dating in high school. “i had to get up  _ twice _ to pee.”

 

“well, you only have two more months. soon she’ll go from kicking the shit out of your insides in the middle of the night to screaming our ears off in the middle of the night.” chanyeol smiles into kyungsoo’s soft mop of hair, so incredibly fond of his husband and their little baby. he watches as the other seemingly ignores his words and lifts himself up to shift his position, placing himself firmly in chanyeol’s lap with an unreadable expression.

 

“how was the flight? i missed you.” kyungsoo places his hands on chanyeol’s shoulders and traces the broadness down to his chest, unashamedly squeezing the other’s pecs and effectively fondling him, though without protest from his husband.

 

“obviously,” chanyeol teases him, his own hands finding their way to kyungsoo’s thighs, plushness that he can’t seem to get enough of ever since he started putting on weight near the beginning of his pregnancy. “it was okay, though. the guy next to me was super religious about using both armrests but it didn’t really bother me.”

 

kyungsoo hums in acknowledgment like he doesn’t really care, and chanyeol knows he doesn’t, since the movement of the younger’s hands seems to have ulterior motives. “missed you a lot…” he mutters, looking up at chanyeol with dark, sleepy eyes with a mission.

 

“i know, baby,” chanyeol laughs softly, tilting kyungsoo’s chin up with one hand and pressing their lips together in a fleeting little kiss. “you’re so amazing, you know that?” he hums, his hands returning to his husband’s hips and bunching up his shirt until they’re underneath it, trailing up his sides over warm skin that leaves kyungsoo with chill bumps and a small shiver. “always so patient when i’m gone all the time for work…”

 

“because i love you,” kyungsoo hums, eyes slipping closed as his back arches into chanyeol’s roaming hands. “and you treat us so well.”

 

“because you deserve it.” chanyeol’s head dips down to one of kyungsoo’s collarbones, the abused and stretched neckline of the t-shirt leaving the other’s soft skin exposed for the older to take advantage of. a few small kisses turn into bites, and after a particularly long suck on the patch of skin between his shoulder and neck, kyungsoo whines softly and turns his head away to give his husband easier access. “i love you so much, you know that?” he mutters against a newly-forming hickey, moving farther up kyungsoo’s neck, just behind his ear, and sucking an even darker one there.

 

“stop teasing,” kyungsoo huffs, fingers of one hand curling into chanyeol’s fluffy black hair, and the other raking angry red scratch marks down his husband’s back underneath his shirt. “can’t last as long as i usually do.”

 

“mm, i know.” chanyeol pulls back, leans in to give kyungsoo’s lips another kiss, licking over his bottom lip catching it between his teeth lightly.

 

kyungsoo whines softly into the kiss, pulling away before it gets too heated so he can place his hands on chanyeol’s chest and push him back to lay back on the bed. “i don’t like it when my belly gets in the way,” he justifies the position, since it isn’t often that kyungsoo wants to ride his husband without chanyeol first expressing his desire for the sight of the boy bouncing on him with that adorable look on his face. his thighs burn for days after, but it’s worth it for kyungsoo if it means he can feel  _ all  _ of chanyeol without having to contort his body in strange ways as to not disturb his bump in the process.

 

chanyeol lets kyungsoo take control, knows kyungsoo likes to set the pace sometimes, while his hands smooth over his husband’s thighs again, squeezing at the soft fleshiness there. “need me to prep you?” he asks, glancing over at kyungsoo’s bedside drawer, where he keeps a few of their favorite lubes in case they’re feeling more of a cherry-scented or vanilla-flavored kind of fun. 

kyungsoo shakes his head, “fucked myself last night before i went to bed.”

 

the words are short and simple, but they cease to fail at increasing the pooling warmth in chanyeol’s groin, shifting underneath the other so his blunge is in a less uncomfortable position in his cramped jeans. “yeah?” he inquires, a little breathlessly, nearly losing it when kyungsoo pulls up his shirt, showing off his own erection straining his baby blue panties and staining the front already with pre-come. he grinds down on the front of chanyeol’s pants, a soft gasp catching in his already slightly labored breathing.

 

“yeah—” kyungsoo tilts his head to the side lazily, fingers balling into fists in his shirt as he eagerly shows chanyeol how much of a mess he’s already worked himself into, cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink and hips rutting gently back and forth over the small tent in chanyeol’s jeans, constricted by the tightness around his zipper. “the one you bought me for my birthday—the pink one? fuck, it’s so long. i swear i felt it in my throat.” kyungsoo places one hand on chanyeol’s hip to steady himself when his own hips begin to work a bit faster than his brain can comprehend, biting down his lip.

 

“i bet you looked beautiful, baby; you should’ve sent me a video. i missed you so much while i was gone… felt guilty touching myself just thinking about how amazing you look like this, all soft and flustered.” chanyeol can’t take the strain anymore, reaching down to free himself from his jeans and underwear and shuffling them down his legs awkwardly, even as kyungsoo continues to buck eagerly into whatever friction he can manage to find. he rubs over the smooth curve of his husband’s pregnant tummy, reminding himself that  _ he _ made the other this way, all plush and delicious— _ he  _ put that baby into kyungsoo. it only succeeds in riling him up even more, spitting in his hand and pulling kyungsoo’s cock from his panties to stroke both of them together in one large hand. 

 

the sound kyungsoo lets out is nothing but small and desperate, one of his hands coming up to stop himself from letting out a filthy moan at the sight of chanyeol pumping them both, each stroke of his hand slow and calculated to drive the younger crazy. he can only see the tip of his own cock over the prominent swell of his belly, but just this image suffices, hips moving into the downstroke of chanyeol’s tight grip. he manages to blindly reach back, pulling his drawer open and bringing forth the first bottle his hand touches, a strawberry-cream scented warming lubricant. it smells wonderful as kyungsoo pops the cap open, pouring a little into chanyeol’s never-ceasing hand and only making the slide of their cocks together that much easier.

 

“fuck, baby,” chanyeol groans, head tilting back as he struggles not to lose himself from just this. it feels good, so fucking good after being away from kyungsoo for a week, but it isn’t what either of them want and he’s painfully aware of that. his hand slows and pulls away, kyungsoo’s cock now pressed eagerly up against his tummy and chanyeol’s own making a mess of the fruity lube all over where his t-shirt has ridden up and exposed his happy trail. kyungsoo leans up and begins to slip the panties off, but chanyeol’s firm hand on his thigh stops him, “keep them on.”

 

kyungsoo complies, sitting up only to shift himself further up on chanyeol’s hips and take the other’s cock in his hand, lubing it up generously before using his free hand to pull aside the soft fabric of his panties and fit the head against his hole, hot and eager for full entry. he ruts just like that for a moment, the feeling of just the tip of chanyeol’s thick cock teasing him and leaving him whining quietly. he slips down, impaling himself slowly and letting out a soft hiss of pleasure, maintaining eye contact with chanyeol’s fond expression that only wills him to rock his hips faster once he bottoms out. he gets off like this—becoming a mess for chanyeol, who only looks at him with those soft eyes and cute little smile. 

 

“so good, soo-yah—”chanyeol exhales, breath catching in his throat as he offers kyungsoo both of his hands to lace their fingers together, his husband using the leverage to harshly slap his hips down, letting out soft whimpers with each huff of breath that leaves his lips. “fuck, you’re so gorgeous…” chanyeol’s eyes leave kyungsoo’s only momentarily to look down at where the other’s thighs are trembling, lube making wet sounds with each movement of his husband’s eager hips.

 

with each passing moment, kyungsoo’s legs begin to shake harder and soon he’s forced to switch from bouncing to rolling his hips forward instead, head thrown back in absolute pleasure as more filthy pants leave his lips, broken up only by wanton breaths of chanyeol’s name. no toy can ever compare to the thick drag of chanyeol’s cock in his desperate hole, clenching around the other each time he ruts forward.

 

neither of them last very long—hell, it’s a miracle if they can even get a second round in by the time the first one ends in less than ten minutes—but it’s okay, because the sound of kyungsoo’s moans of his name is enough to fuel chanyeol’s wet dreams for an entire lifetime, and he’s clutching his husband’s hands tighter before he even realizes, thrusting harshly up into the tightness until he can’t hold himself back anymore. he comes inside of his husband as a loud, throaty moan forces its way out and echoes off the walls and high-ceilings of their bedroom.

 

the feeling of chanyeol’s cock pumping in and out of his hole, another warm, sticky wetness seeping out from inside causes kyungsoo to grind even harder, thighs on fire as his hips work on their own accord. he feels nothing but the hot sensation of his release coming faster and faster until he’s spilling over onto the front of his panties, a few spurts landing on chanyeol’s shirt as he jerks with each short wave of his orgasm, a long whine of his husband’s name carrying him through his release until it’s all over.

 

the two of them are both left boneless and panting, unable to move from the position they’re in with the haziness of their post-orgasm bliss permeating the air through the scent of strawberries and cream. “oh my god,” kyungsoo breathes, so completely exhausted as the trembling of his legs catches up with him and he has the sudden urge to  _ lay down _ . as if reading his mind, chanyeol’s strong arms wrap kyungsoo up and pull him down into his clothed chest. “that was fucking amazing,” he mutters, nuzzling happy into his husband’s neck.

 

“you’re fucking amazing,” chanyeol laughs, pressing a tender kiss to kyungsoo’s flushed face as they both slowly come down from their high. “blame it on the jetlag or the mindblowing sex we just had, but i think i need a nap.”

 

“mm,” kyungsoo agrees tiredly, knowing that if he tried to get up right now his knees would surely buckle underneath him. “i second that. mid-morning naps are the best.”

 

chanyeol hums, one of his hands keeping kyungsoo’s close and the other resting over his bump, thumb rubbing soft circles on the warmth seeping through the worn fabric of his shirt. “especially with my two babies.”

 

the last thing kyungsoo remembers before falling back into blissful unconsciousness for the second time this morning is pressing a blind kiss to chanyeol’s lips, muttering back an intelligible ‘love you too’ when his husband offers the sentiment to him just before he slips away.

  
chanyeol feels kyungsoo relax in his arms, muses quietly over the adorable expression on his face, and commits the sight to his memory. he reminds himself for the thousandth time just how incredibly _lucky_ he is before he, too, lets sleep take hold over him and drifts off into a soft, fluffy dream about a smiling boy with a happy baby in his arms and two yapping puppies running through his ankles.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope u enjoyed please leave kudos and comment and follow me on twt so we can talk about chansoo and share cursed images with eachother (*๓´╰╯`๓)
> 
> twt & insta: cheolsocks
> 
> edit 190319: ao3 keeps eating my comment replies so if you comment i promise i reply to every single one of them, they just arent showing up for some reason!!! i love u guys though !!! 💓💓💓💓


End file.
